


just a thought...

by Jinproperty



Category: depression - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinproperty/pseuds/Jinproperty
Summary: this is not a story or a fanfic its just me being your local emo, in other words me being me :)TRIGGER WARNING: depression, and suicidal thoughts i guess?





	just a thought...

Imagining standing up on the edge of a very hight building, opening my hands wide as if im going to hug the world with them, a very cold but gentle breeze hits my face, moving my hair just the slightest bit.  
And then i take a really small stip, suddenly im flying, flying so far away, so far away from this cruel place.  
Im flying too fast but really slow at the same time, it feels like a blink of a eye but forever at the same time.  
Suddenly again its stops, i hit the ground, and for the first time in a years i truly,peacfully sleep.  
And i sleep forever this time.  
Those thoughts sound like the most comforting and tempting thoughts ever, if you ask me


End file.
